minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-051 02-20-2008
02-20-2008 Wednesday, February 20, 2008 Sponsors: H, N, 12 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alexander Folk, Betty Muramoto & The Kidsongs Kids sings "We Love These Body Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Honey Harvester - Donald's greenhouse is an ideal source of pollen for Spike the Bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of whales. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willy Wimple went a-boatin' and polluted the river |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two boys peek into a fire house, and write HAT, HOSE, and HOOK on the window using their breath. Two dogs come by and wonder what a HAT HOSE HOOK is, but their question is answered when the fire truck leaves the station. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Moon Bounce Madness" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flower opens and closes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Movie Classics presents: "High 12" - In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful Jones to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest man in the west, at the traintracks at noon, especially since it's their wedding day. But both Forgetful Jones and Buster (in song, referencing "Do Not Forsake Me" from High Noon) convince her that "a man's got to do what a man's got to do". Sinister Sam shows up and, in a threatening manner, informs Forgetful Jones that he's got something to say to him ... "I think it was mighty nice of you to remember to meet my train!" They all hit the saloon for lemonade, leaving Clementine dejected |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of toddlers learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "D-U-C-K-I-E" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H/h (with voiceover by Roscoe Orman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three of these kids are wearing winter gear in the cold, but one is not |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots and the Two-Headed Monster demonstrate that whether music is fast or slow, it is still enjoyable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ladybug Picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Howard and Harold think of H words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At DisneyLand, Roger Rabbit, Chip 'N' Dale & the kids go on rides in the "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|HAT: Kids try on different hats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A curious cat chases after a ball of string and explores various places in its home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Katie think of rhymes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A letter N pops out of a mailbox envelope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eleven gumballs minus 4 equals 7. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Squares are shown in close-up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Falling leaves form H and h. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide